


如果419对象是你的老板 1

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * 总裁赫 vs 实习生海* 一夜情变真爱
Kudos: 9





	如果419对象是你的老板 1

1

“嗯……不要了……轻一点……”

房间里唯一的光源就是床头的那一盏床头灯，有些昏暗的房间也掩饰不掉房间里的旖旎。

被压在身下不断深入的男人张着嘴放声呻吟着，被顶到敏感点的时候会忍不住地仰起脖子。被身上的人操得嘴里不停地说着不要了受不了了，双手却紧紧攀在身上那人大汗淋淋的背上，不断晃动着屁股把那人的那根吞得更深，哪像是受不了不要了，而是想要更多。

身上的人从快速地撞击中停了下来，伸手将搂着自己的双手拉下来压过头顶，一手压制住那人的双手，感受着刚刚还因为自己又快又深的操弄而欲仙欲死，而现在却欲求不满的人睁开带着水雾的双眼，可怜兮兮地盯着他看。男人被这一眼看得埋在那人身体里的那根又涨了几分，空着的那只手拍了拍开始扭动着想要自己找吃的屁股，开口说道：“乖，把腿张开点，我好操到你最里面。”

刚刚在欲望高峰被拉下来的男人听了那人的话听话地把本就张开的腿张得更大了，随即便感受到身上的男人再一次压下来，埋在身体的那根因为男人的动作一下操到了最里面，惹得身下的男人一阵惊呼。

“啊——！好舒服……快动……”

男人被激红了眼，抬手用力在那人手感极佳的屁股上狠狠地甩了一巴掌，感受到咬紧自己那根的后穴因为这个动作而把他咬得更紧，俯下身凑到那人耳边说道：“骚货，喜欢被打屁股吗？”

“呜……没有……”

不愿承认的人上齿咬着下唇，想要把刚刚毫不掩饰的呻吟锁在嘴里，好似这样就可以掩饰自己被身上的男人操得很爽，而自己也因为那人打他屁股的动作而更有感觉。但身上的男人不放过他，肉棒埋在身体里一动也不动。

“叫出来，不然不操你。”

在床上放得开的男人怎么可能放过这样极品的男人，听话地松开紧咬的唇，搂着那人的脖子，刚刚有些叫得沙哑的声音现在更是充满诱惑，“动一动，里面好痒。”

“操！”男人被那人的骚样刺激得骂了一声，随即摆动着腰再一次快速地操弄起来，嘴里骚话不断，“小骚货，第一次跟人上床就这么骚，是想被我操死吗？”

“啊……哥哥有本事就操死我……”

“李东海，我今天不操死你我就不叫李赫宰。”

压在男人身上那个叫李赫宰的男人快速摆动着腰，双手仅仅扣着李东海的腰防止他逃跑，一下操得比一下更深。又一次攀上欲望高峰的李东海被李赫宰直接操射了出来，但李赫宰却根本不放过他，就着他不应期的时候挺着肉棒一次次准确地碾过敏感点，不断堆积的快感让李东海害怕，伸手推着李赫宰的胸想要从那人身下逃出去，却无济于事。

“哥哥……停下来……我要死了……”

“不许跑！今晚老子要操死你，看你还敢不敢骚。”

“不——！啊……”

李东海被李赫宰操到最后嘴里只能发出单音节，刚刚被操射的性器在李赫宰的不断操弄下又硬了起来，可李东海射了太多，现在根本什么也射不出来。

不管李东海怎么求饶，李赫宰都不为所动。直到感受到不断戳弄着他腹部的性器开始止不住地抖动，有几滴液体从马眼出挤出来，李赫宰才勾起嘴角，掐着李东海的腰做最后冲刺。

被禁锢住的人感受着身体的异样，他感受着自己的那根有什么东西忍不住想要出来，可他已经被榨干了，什么也射不出来。被操得泪眼婆娑，李东海盯着自己的那根，在李赫宰的操弄下喷出一股淡黄色的液体瞪大了眼睛。

他被李赫宰操失禁了。

随即便晕了过去。

李赫宰满意地看着自己的杰作，又抽插了几下便射在了避孕套里。李赫宰抽出自己的那根，将装满精液的套子拿下来打个结丢尽了旁边的垃圾桶里。然后再爬回床上低下头在那人唇上亲了一下，把人抱起来到卫生间里去清理干净了以后才搂着被自己操晕过去的人睡下。

2

第二天，阳光透过窗帘间的缝隙洒进房间，微微有些晃眼的阳光让李东海清醒过来。宿醉后的脑袋有些发沉，醒过来的人反应了快一分钟才发现自己躺在另一个男人的怀里，吓得赶紧从男人的怀里撤出来，移动的动作不仅拉扯到了使用过度的后穴和像是被车碾过的腰，同时也将身边的男人吵醒了。

被吵醒的人伸手揉了揉还不太清醒的眼睛，看着昨晚在自己身下浪叫的人抱着被子的一角坐在大床最边上的一个角落，一脸惊恐地看着自己，忍不住想要逗弄他。

“我们东海醒了啊？昨晚是不是被哥哥操得很舒服啊？”

刚刚只是惊恐地看着李赫宰，听了那人的话以后李东海眼睛瞪得更大了。没有回答李赫宰的问题，只是转动着眼珠努力回忆自己喝醉了以后发生了什么事。

一身青紫的人抱着被子思考的样子实在有些可爱，让李赫宰强忍着想要向前揉一揉那人的小脑袋的动作，也没有再开口，只是摸着自己的下巴，看好戏似的等李东海自己想起来。

李东海努力回想起昨晚因为在毕业聚餐以后被几个朋友一起哄着去了酒吧，大家你一杯我一杯的轮着敬酒，本来在吃饭的时候就已经喝了不少并且酒量一般的李东海有些经受不住，脑袋晕乎乎地从座位上起来想到卫生间去扑扑水清醒一下。

可没想到从卫生间出来的时候一眼便看到了坐在吧台边上，一个人喝着威士忌的李赫宰。男人穿着一身合体的黑西装，没有系领带的领口松松散散地解开了两颗扣子，露出诱人的锁骨，让本来就喜欢男人的李东海一下就被那人吸引住了。

如果是清醒时候的李东海，打死他也不会上前找人搭讪的。但好死不死，李东海今天喝了不少酒，都说喝酒能够壮胆，说不定是因为心里想做的事情被酒经麻痹了的小脑袋瓜还没有反应过来能不能做的时候，人们酒已经采取行动了。

所以等李东海的大脑反应过来自己的主人要做什么的时候，李东海已经被男人架着往附近的五星级酒店里去开房了。

然后涌入李东海脑袋瓜里的就是昨晚火辣到不行的画面。他从来没有想过喝醉酒了以后的自己会这么浪，像是怎么要都要不够似的，只想被眼前这个他一眼就看上的男人操死在床上。

回忆起昨晚都发生了什么的人脸烧的通红，清醒状态下的李东海是个很容易害羞的人，何况想起来的画面实在太臊人。

看好戏的人也看出缩在床角的小野猫是想起来了，勾了勾嘴角问道：“想起来了？”

李东海现在恨不得找一个地缝钻进去，但碍于男人的面子，李东海不断在心里给自己鼓气：不就是一夜情嘛！像个男人一个好聚好散。

深吸了一口气，李东海点了点头，开口说道：“先生，大家都是成年人了，在酒吧难得看到像您这样的男人，所以发生一夜情也再正常不过。”

“出了这个房间，我们就当什么也没有发生过吧。”

说完这两句话，李东海觉得再继续在这里呆下去的话，不知道那人会不会看到自己颤抖的手，于是掀开被子就下床了。可昨晚那人做的太狠了，脚掌才刚接触到地板上的地毯，整个人就因为脚软而跌落下去。

但却没有预想到跌落到地，身后的男人双手穿过他的腋下将他架了起来，抱回了床上，还调笑地说：“着什么急，是忘了自己昨天被我操晕过去了吗？”

“第一次就做的这么狠，能下床可不容易。就算按着你说的，在出了这个房间之间，我都还是你一夜情对象，我可不想让我的床伴觉得我是上了就跑的渣男，在走之前，我会把你里里外外都照顾好的。”

李东海本来听了李赫宰的话还觉得这不愧是自己看上的男人，结果听完最后一句下意识地缩了缩自己的后穴，歪过头瞪了那人一眼，“先生！您是禽兽吧！”

李赫宰一听就知道那人想歪了。昨天晚上吃得够饱了，现在可没有想要晨间运动，只是想逗一逗怀里的人，结果没想到被那人骂了。

伸手在李东海的脑袋上轻轻敲了敲，“小骚货脑袋里想的都是什么？我只是想抱你去洗澡而已。”

“还是昨晚小骚穴没吃饱，现在又急不可耐了？”

李东海已经被调戏得从脸红到了后脖颈，李赫宰觉得再这么调戏下去话，兔子急了还会咬人呢，何况这只小野猫，所以见好就收。

“跟你开玩笑的，我要真这么做的，可不就是你嘴里说的禽兽了。”

“您知道就好。”

“就算是一夜情也不用这么生疏吧，叫我李赫宰就好。”李赫宰感觉自己在李东海面前就是怎么都忍不住想要调戏这人，“或者，我们东海也可以像昨天晚上一样，喊我哥哥。”

好了，小野猫彻底炸毛了。

也不管自己害羞得想要钻地缝，抬起手就用力拍在了李赫宰的胸上。这一下可没收力，被打得好大一声响在房间里回荡了好久。

“李赫宰！一夜情对象也不能像你这么不要脸！”

眼看真的把人惹毛了，李赫宰赶紧上前顺，“好好好，不逗你了。”

“我一会还要去公司，帮你洗漱好以后就走。你今天怕是下不了床了，我一会下楼再开一晚，你在房间里好好休息一天，我会跟大堂经理说给你送一日三餐过来。”

“你休息好了再回去。”

本来还想死鸭子嘴硬地说自己没事，可后穴隐隐作痛和根本直不起来的腰，李东海还是决定按着那人说的好好休息一下，反正这么高档的酒店，不住白不住。

“好。”

手指戳了戳李赫宰的手臂，然后又指了指卫生间的方向，李东海的害羞劲过去了，何况自己也真的走不了，所以跟那人毫不客气：“抱我去洗澡。”

“臭小孩，真不客气啊。”

“我现在这样，怪谁啊？”

行，李赫宰认命地把人抱起来往卫生间里走去，但嘴里不饶人。

“你再横，小心我再把你操晕一次。”

TBC


End file.
